Fear: Anubis's awakening
by Exploding Apples
Summary: People at Shibusen are getting their souls sucked out... but by what? // KidxChrona SoulxMaka... but no definite pairing // Egyptian mythology used.
1. Chapter 1

"—and that's why the dodo bird is extinct, and could not fly." Stein finished his lecture, but his class was too stunned at the live dodo bird that he had on his tray, and which was about to be dissected.

This was Dr. Franken Stein's Fourth period class, and by far, his favorite.

He smiled and looked around.

The girl with the pig-tails, a white-haired boy next to him; the girl paying attention, the boy in space.

One Row up:

The black-haired shinigami boy between a short peppy blonde girl, and a serious faced young woman with chestnut yellow hair; the girls doing their own thing, while the boy tried to even his paper and pencil.

Two Rows over:

A blue-haired boy next to a black-haired girl; the boy asleep on his paper, the girl poking at him, while trying to pay attention.

At the bottom row:

A set of white-haired twin girls, fairly older than the brown-headed girl between them, pissing of the black haired boy four rows above by being "symmetrical"

Next to them, a navy blue-haired girl between a large teenage male, and a short blonde girl.

In the top corner:

Finally, the pink-haired adolescent, trying to hide from the rest of the class and pay attention.

Behold, in that order: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid, Patti and Liz Thompson, Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Kylie and Kimmy Sachs, and Haley, Minerva, Stealth, and Amilee Smith, and Finally, Chrona Makenshi.

With forty-two minutes left in class, he began to openly dissect the dodo bird, who was quite frightened. The whole class screamed.

Chrona fainted.

Black Star let out a snore.

Tsubaki sweatdropped

Maka hit Soul with a book.

Amilee sneezed.

Minerva blew a bubble with her gum, and it popped in her hair.

Stealth laughed at Minerva.

Kid slammed his head on his desk.

Haley laughed, as did Patti.

Liz smacked her forehead.

This was going to be a long forty-two minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The fifth period bell rung, signaling fourth was over, and Stein's students scuttled out of the class, eager to get away from their crazy fourth hour teacher and into the comfort of the cafeteria for their lunch period.

All except for Chrona.

Stein walked up to the pink-haired child, and pulled out two bags. "One for you…" he set the paper bag in front of Chrona.

"And one for me."

He proceeded to pull a salad out of his bag, and Chrona pulled a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from its own. They exchanged smiles, and between bites talked about their day so far, bonding as quickly as _father and child_ should. After all, Stein had a newfound responsibility with this pink-haired child. As, its father.

Though for most of Chrona's life he had been away, not because of Chrona, but because of Medusa, Chrona's mother. But he knew he couldn't run away from either of them anymore… he now had to confront his ex-girlfriend (if he could call her that) now that she was a nurse at Shibusen, and care for the child who had been neglected by both parents. All he could do was protect Chrona from its mother's wrath, as that serpent never ceased to abuse her own child—going as far to insert black blood into it.

Of course, on the outside of the door a certain Shinigami boy was waiting, waiting for a queue… and some courage.

"Think symmetrical thoughts, Kid-sama." Death the Kid repeated to himself. "I am going to go in there, slam both my fists down in the exact middle of the table at the same time, and not shout 'I love you' because that has three words which is not symmetrical, but 'I love you, Chrona,' cause that's four!" Liz and Patti watched him with curiosity, as he probably had no idea they were spying on him, but his absence at the lunch table had concerned them. Kid reached for the doorknob of the classroom…

"HEY KID-KUN WHAT ARE YO--!!" Patti screamed, but Liz put a hand on her mouth and the two of them hid.

Kid turned around, long enough to get mowed over by a woman in a nurse's outfit.

She slammed the door open, leaving Kid trampled on the floor.

"STEIN!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?" She roared.

Chrona slunk under the desk, and Stein adjusted his glasses.

"Eh? Medusa…?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! WHY DID YOU SEND ALL YOUR SICK, SNOT-NOSED PUKING BRATS TO ME!?"

Looking closer, Medusa's outfit was covered in barf.

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU!?" She picked Stein up by the collar.

"Maayyyyyybbbbeeee." He smiled sarcastically, his cigarette dangling off the side of his lips.

Medusa was about to punch him when a red haired man barged in, again trampling Kid on the outside. "Stein! Come, quickly. Medusa, I've delievered you clean clothes on your desk… but right now I need Stein."

"Wha…? Spirit, why do you need me?" Stein pushed up his glasses, and Medusa went on her way, blessed for news of clean clothing, and most of all, Spirit for delivering such.

"Shinigami-sama's orders."

"Huh?" Chrona slunk up from the desk, seeing the coast was clear.

"Oh… Chrona…" Spirit started.

"Death Scythe-sama….?" Chrona said, calling him by his respectful title.

"Stein, please." Spirit pleaded in a soft voice.

"Right. Chrona, stay here until you are finished eating, then, find Soul or Maka and stay with one of them, or both." Stein ordered.

"Okay. Yes sir."

**Something must of happened. **Chrona thought.

Stein and Spirit left the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paper Moon and Resonance are by far my hippie drug right now…. anyway... here's the third chapter. I'm going to go shoot myself… or get my soul sucked. D: Either way. LONG LIVE THE SYMMETRICALNESS AND KID GETTING INTURRUPTED AND WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS AND TYPING THIS AT SCHOOL?!?! **

Kid stole his chance.

He had to walk in, and he had to do it know. He brushed the dirt from the left side of his suit furiously, and fixed his hair (though it could not be fixed COMPLETELY) and moved on in.

"Eh… Chrona …." He began, walking to it.

The twins doubted his mental status as they watched from the door.

They scuttled away, eager to tell Haley and the girls what they saw.

Kid sat next to Chrona. "Listen…"

"I want to tell you… I… I…"

"CHRONA!!!" came the shrill shriek Maka charged in, again, another interruption to Kid.

"Hurry!" The meister grabbed Chrona's wrist, forcefully pulling it away. "They just found four fine corpses in the courtyard!"

"Alliteration much?" Kid grumbled. _Here we go again…_

"You can come too, Kid… but we got to hurry!"

"What's the rush? For corpses? C'mon Maka… seriously." Kid shoved his hands in his pockets, at the same time. "Certainly, Chrona wouldn't want to see a couple of de—!" He didn't get a chance to finish. Maka had dragged out Chrona. He rolled his eyes and followed.

In the courtyard, Spirit and Stein were processing the dead bodies. The window near them shone in the Death Room, the familiar skull-mask staring at the two.

"Shinigami-sama…these bodies…" Stein began—

"---They've been sucked clean of their souls." Maka finished.

"That's right." Stein looked up.

"MAKA!!!" Sprit said, clamoring over his daughter. "MAKAMAKAMAKA!"

Everyone ignored this, as this was just Spirit.

Stein whacked Spirit. "ARGH! JUST SHUT UP! YEA, SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER, NOW SHOVE IT!"

"Orange Howell, a meister; and Amy Morgan, another meister. Then two weapons… Jeremy Cheung and Erie Hart." Shinigami-sama stated through his window-portal.

"The bodies seemed to be stacked upon one another. Their faces are pale, eyes wide, mouths open, almost as if before they died they had seen a ghost." Spirit said, rubbing the spot on his cheek from Stein's violent reaction. "And they were all apparently friends… they were reported taking a walk in the courtyard to their next class…"

A sharp scream came from the opposite courtyard.

This awoke Soul, whom was taking a nap at the lunch table with Black Star. He looked around, and all the students seemed to have also noticed, as panic arose.

The blue-haired girl from before—Minerva, jumped on the table. "SETTLE DOWN! Continue eating, the staff is probably on it. Someone probably just tripped!"

Soul got up, he hadn't seen Maka, nor Kid… so they must've heard the noise.

Outside, Stein and Spirit were alert.

Chrona had fallen back, and Kid covered it protectively. Maka braced herself, and then helped Chrona up.

"That came from the east courtyard on the lower level…" Spirit said, looking down.

"Shinigami-sama, should we…?" Stein asked questionably.

"Yes." The sharp reply came.

"Maka, Kid, Chrona… come with me." Stein beckoned.

"Right." Maka nodded.

"Hm." Kid put his hands back in his pockets.

"Okay…" Chrona said quietly, and the four were off.

They reached the courtyard just in time—Soul was on the floor, backing up from the body in front of him. His eyes wide, in a state of shock. "Wh-Wh-What t-t-the…She w-was just… a-alive…"

He had eaten soul after soul… but normally the body had dispersed. A body without a soul but still whole freaked him out.

"U-Uncool."

Maka sat next to her partner, wrapping her arms around him. "Soul…"

On the roof of Shibusen, a cloaked figure raised his head.

The mouth smiled, as he had spied the black-haired boy with the adult male, (what seemed) to be two girls and white-haired boy. He figured the white-haired boy had just discovered his last meal.

"So it has begun. Please to meet you again, oh honorable Prince of Death… Death the Kid."


	4. Chapter 4

**IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE COOLER; LISTEN TO RESONANCE.**** I SWEAR IT JUST MAKES IT HOTTER.**

A large explosion fell behind the small crowd.

Kid was the first to react.

He hit the ground with a thud, and Stein braced Chrona for the impact. Maka clung tightly to Soul.

"Hm." A black-haired boy stepped out from the smoke. His hair reached his back; his eyes were coated in a black outline, a weird line jutting from his eye—at least what could be seen of his eyes from the Jackal face mask, and his visible skin was tan. A long black cloak covered his body, the traditional "Ankh" symbol on it.

Kid knew it immediately.

_The Pharaoh… the one we fought in Egypt… the Kishin… this guy…_

He got up, and raised his head. He charged straight-forward the male in front of him.

The boy dodged it swiftly, and Kid balled his hands into fists. He then attempted to punch him, but he moved out the way again. Kid raised his leg and kicked the boy in the back.

The boy shot back and hit Kid in the stomach, sending him spiraling. He hit the wall.

_Without Liz and Patti… I'm defenseless. _

Soul stood up. "Hey… who do you think you're messing with?!"

The boy charged at Soul and Maka straight on, two small swords in each hand.

Maka and Soul prepared their selves, Maka flinching in fear.

_This guy's gonna kill us!_

A small flash, and the swords were blocked.

Kid turned around, Maka looked up, Soul smiled.

The frail pink-haired child held its demon sword with both hands, the blade coursed with the two dagger-swords.

"Ragnarok…"

"Right." A pair of lips formed on the sword's middle.

"SCREAM RESONANCE!" Chrona shouted, and the mouth made a high pitched noise, forcing Spirit and Soul to cover their ears. Chrona lowered the sword. The boy seemed to be unshaken.

"I forgot…" Chrona said meekly. "It only works on Kishin and Weapons."

"Then that means…" Soul said, studying the boy.

"---that he's not a meister, or a Kishin."

A smile formed on the boy's lips, and he charged for Kid, who was still recuperating.

Chrona ran after him. "!"

With a swing of Ragnarok, the boy clattered to the ground, tumbling.

"Stupid fool…" The boy stood up. "I'll eat your soul!"

The mask fell off, and his calm complexion shattered. His eyes widened, as did his smile; it revealed sharp teeth similar to that of Soul's. He shape-shifted in what seemed to be a flash; he was now a real jackal. He ran at Chrona.

Maka intervened, whacking the wild-dog with Soul, who was in scythe form.

"Get away from Chrona!" The dog whimpered and fell to the ground.

He retorted back to human form, and Stein walked towards him.

"The jackal… the Egyptian crap…"

The form became smoke, leaving behind the mask, and disappearing.

Stein picked up the mask.

"He's Anubis… the Egyptian guardian of death."


End file.
